


Good Intentions

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: Cardverse Works [4]
Category: Cardverse Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Fluff, M/M, Spell Gone Wrong', Time lapses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: They started out with a relationship that seemed impossible to work with, but that slowly changed.  Then out of affection Arthur tries a spell to try and help Alfred only for there to be a problem.  He only had good intentions.  Luckily, Alfred knows that.Cardverse





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another Cardverse oneshot. The plot bunny for it decided that it would not leave me alone until it was written.

Arthur sat quietly in his private study, a book sitting almost too innocently in front of him as the man dragged his finger underneath the words on its pages.It had been about two or three months since the other had become the Queen of Spades. It had been a shock to him when he had answered the door of his old home to answer a royal summons, the Queen’s Clock finally having chosen it was time for it to be passed on indicating the new owner by a vision of his face in the clocks own face. Now here he was living in a sort of magicians dream, thus leading to the current situation. As soon as he has found the royal library, he has fallen in love with all of the old tomes of magic. He had immediately taken some of them and gone to his newly appointed study to read them over.

His new King was highly amused, and surprisingly understanding about the whole thing. The younger man had taken the throne only a few months before he took his. It was looking like they were going to end up as one of those royal couples that ended up smiling in public and living separate lives outside of public scrutiny. But the other was kind for all of his stubbornness. Arthur gave a sigh, as he pulled out of the tomes enticing grip to shake away the intruding thoughts of the other.

“Can't even focus without that man appearing in my thoughts….”

He muttered to himself as he gave a huff and stood to stretch before attempting to focus again. As soon as his muscles felt less tense, he slid back into his chair with a soft thud, his eyes immediately finding where he was in the tome.

“Huh… This one seems interesting.”

Arthur hummed to himself as he began reading it over. It seemed like a simple spell to help with sleep. He would have to remember it for later. Soon after that thought a knock was heard from the studies entrance.

“Queen Arthur, it's time for dinner. King Alfred is already at the table.”

The voice of Yao, the Jack of Spades, came politely from the other side. Arthur let out a soft groan and stood from his chair once more. It looks like he would have to put off his reading until later, hopefully without distractions.

“Coming Yao.”

He said loud enough for the other to hear him and know to step away from the door.

* * *

It was suspiciously silent in the dining room as Arthur approached it. Usually he would hear Alfred communing with the staff, laughing and complimenting, but that was not what was happening this night.

“I thought you said Alfred was here.”

Arthur said, looking over at Yao in confusion. Yao nodded, a small, sad sigh leaving his lips.

“He had a long day today. He also found out that one of his old friends from the village died in an accident yesterday… I think it finally sunk into today. He was fine up until he was talking with one of the villagers about the crops this season, and the villager sought to give his condolences as he left.”

The man looked a little older as his face pinched in a solemn expression.

“He became King at this young. Had to leave his brother alone at their old home. He still sends letters out to the village on the weekends to his friends and to his brother. It's sad to see him experience his first loss as King, and for him to not be able to leave properly to mourn due to his work load....”

The Jack lamented, stopping his words as soon as they stood at the door to the dining room. Opening the door for Arthur, Yao waited for his Queen to enter the dining room, only to notice the other giving a small, considerate frown.

“Please do not let him know I told you. I think he does not want to trouble you. You and he seem to be a little… Tense, but respectable to each other's lives and preferences. I think he does not want you to be dragged into his life as much as you don't want him in yours. He may be young, but he knows when he shouldn't push boundaries. I know I have pushed his, but only to let you know so you are prepared for his behavior.”

Yao said quietly to the other as Arthur continued to stand there in his place. Arthur looked at Yao after his words finished and gave a small nod in understanding.

“I see. Thank you for the warning.”

Arthur responded entering the dining room finally. Alfred’s eyes were directed at the table top, and it was clear he had not seen what happened at the doorway. It wasn't until he heard Arthur pull his chair out, that the young King looked up, a mockery of his normal smile on his face.

“Good evening, Arthur.”

He greeted, his voice failing at sounding normal as well.

“Good evening, Alfred.”

Arthur returned, and then the two were silent as the food was brought out by worried, and solemn looks on their faces.

* * *

“Alfred, what in the Spade country are those?”

Arthur asked staring exasperatedly at the new set of bushes that lined the wall of the castle area dedicated to the Royal gardens. Alfred gave him a wide smile and a self-satisfied chuckle left his lips.

“They’re rose bushes! I planted them because you complained about the lack of diversity in the gardens. They're your one year celebratory gift.”

Alfred’s smile was wide with a large amount of pride in it. Arthur took in the dirt on the others common wear and then at the bushes.

“I… Thank you. Where did you get them from though?”

Arthur was sure roses did not grow in Spade naturally. Alfred’s grin grew at the question.

“Kiku sent them to me, he even used his magic to change them so that the color will be blue instead of red.”

He answered, his eyes lit with sheer joy that his friend had been willing to help with this surprise. Arthur’s mouth dropped open.

“The Queen of Hearts did all that for you? All so you could plant them for our first full year of being King and Queen together?”

He asked, flattered, though his tone came out a little less obvious to that. Alfred’s smile died a little.

“Do you… Not like them?”

He asked, sounding a little upset. Arthur’s eyes flew wide open.

“I didn't say that! I'm just… Surprised… This is rather sweet of you.”

Alfred’s smile came back full force, accompanied by relief that fluttered on the edges of it.

“I'm glad you like them.”

He said, voice softer than the smile he was giving. Arthur felt himself fluster.

“Though we won't know how we look until they actually bud and bloom.”

He said quickly, watching as Alfred gave a hearty laugh in response.

“Right, right. Whatever you say English Rose.”

He responded before he took off running down the path back to the castle. Arthur was left alone staring at the space Alfred had been in flustering visibly and making sputtering sounds. This was how Yao found him ten minutes later.

* * *

“Alfred… Come to bed.”

Arthur called groggily over to the man who was hunched over the desk that was in their newly shared bedroom. It had taken possibly five to six months after their celebrating their first year together for the small affection they had grown for each other to blossom into a sweet love. A sweet love that burned softly in every gesture and word they spoke to one another. Sure, Arthur still had his moments of being snappy at the younger man, but said younger man took it in stride and laughed it off, throwing him affectionate nicknames in response that said the other off into being a sputtering mess.

“I can't Artie. I have this proposition to look over by tomorrow. I'm meeting with one of the nearby village’s leaders tomorrow about farming land grants.”

Alfred responded in a tired voice, one that spoke of exhaustion caused by lack of sleep. Arthur frowned, full awake now, in concern at the response.

“Love… That meeting is day after tomorrow.”

He said cautiously. Alfred turned to face him, eyes wide open in surprise and shock.

“It is…?”

He questioned, sounding so painfully unsure. Arthur nodded, and Alfred’s face crumpled into confusion and uncertainty.

“That makes no sense…. I… I could have sworn it was tomorrow. I mean I have it written down in my planner.”

The young King grabbed said planner and flipped it open to the week it was. Arthur watched as the others eyes widened then blinked owlishly at the page.

“I… I crossed out the wrong day. Tomorrow is my rest day. How did…?”

Arthur finally got up from the bed and moved over to Alfred, who had put the planner down and was now rubbing his face, his glasses having been taken off and put beside the planner.

“When did you start feeling off like this Love?”

He asked, rubbing gently between his King’s shoulder blades hoping to relieve some of the tension there. Alfred paused in rubbing his face to glance at the other through his fingers, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“I think after that meeting two weeks ago? The one with the Queen of Diamond about us possibly starting trade for certain grains each of our countries produce. The old contract was ending and it seems her country loves some of the breads they can make with Spade grains.”

He answered, the rest being said possibly out of sheer tiredness. Arthur paused in his motions, but quickly began them again. That sounded about the time he had cast that spell about sleep he had found in one of that old tome a while back.

“I see.”

He said, before hefting the other up with a hidden strength many would not see in him due to his lithe form.

“Since you don't have to worry about the proposition until later tomorrow, I propose we get you to bed.”

Alfred didn't protest, though he gave Arthur a sheepish look at the fact that the other seemed to see it fit to help him to the bed. As soon as he got Alfred under the covers, Arthur tucked him in, taking his glasses off, and ignoring the protests of other that he could do it himself.

“Sleep Alfred. I'll join you in a second.”

Arthur responded, letting a little of his magic dance into the area in a soothing manner. Alfred made to protest again, but was cut off by a yawn, which was soon followed by a soft sigh as the calming magic took its toll on his tired body, and brain, and forced him to sleep. Once Alfred was asleep, Arthur moved to the door of their room and opened it as quietly as possible. Exiting, he shut the door just as quietly and made his way towards his study, not caring he was in his pajamas in a public area.

As he turned the one corner between him and his destination, he gave a small “omph” as he felt himself bump into something. Said something gave its own “gah” and thudded to the floor.

“Queen Arthur, what are you doing up? And why are you in this hallway?”

Arthur blinked as he finally realized he had run into Yao, and that said man was gazing at him with confusion and some disgruntlement.

“Ah… I'm so sorry Yao. I was just… I need to check something in my study.”

Arthur lowered a hand down for the other to take so he could help him up. Yao stared at the hand for a moment before nodding his thanks and taking it.

“Why do you need to check something so late? It's just now four in the morning.”

The man questioned as he patted down his elaborate Jack’s outfit. Arthur stared at him with surprise.

“It's four in the morning?”

He asked, looking out a nearby window, not sure if he could believe that or not. Yao merely nodded before he decided that the Queen still needed to answer the question as to why he was up.

“You never did tell me why you are up.”

Arthur turned his gaze back to the other.

“I could ask you the same thing, but I know you go to bed a tad earlier than us so that you may start your day earlier. I… I needed to check the tome I had been reading.”

Yao gave Arthur a confused look and his head tilted slightly to the side.

“Why in Spades for this early?”

Arthur looked a tad sheepish and worried then.

“I may have used a spell in it thinking it would help Alfred sleep…. I think it backfired. I wanted to look for a counter spell.”

Yao slapped a hand over his face with a heavy sigh.

“Aya… I see. Why don't I help you? I might know what the counter is if I knew what volume and year the tome is.”

He offered, finishing his motion of dragging the hand on his face down it. Arthur gave him a small, grateful smile.

“That would be much appreciated.”

He agreed, and then made to move towards his study again, this time with Yao following.

* * *

“There is no counter spell?”

Arthur asked again for what could have been the hundredth time now. Yao gave an annoyed sound and gave his Queen a stern look.

“There is no counter. If there was one, it most likely was in one of the tomes that was taken in the Joker uprising.”

Yao once again stated, moving to reread the spell Arthur had used.

“The words are so worn in this spell anyways, you may have said something wrong as well, thus making it even more uncounterable.”

He groaned and gave Arthur a stern look.

“From now on, you ask me to double check the old tomes until you are more clear with their magic.”

He said in a voice that sounded like he was talking to a young child. Arthur sputtered in both acceptance and disdain (how even he didn't know).

“And make sure you explain this to Alfred.”

Yao added. This made Arthur give a groan of his own, and bury his face in his hands.

* * *

“So… Let me make sure I have this correct.”

Alfred started, looking over the edge of his morning coffee cup at a somewhat nervous (very uncommon for the man beside him) Arthur.

“You were trying to cast a spell on me to help me sleep better, because my work sometimes makes me forget to sleep… And it made me able to sleep, but only after I've lost days in the process, and hit the point of full body and mind exhaustion?”

Arthur gave a small, careful nod.

“That sounds correct, yes.”

Alfred stared at him for a moment more, before putting his cup down with a sigh.

“Well that does explain last night. Huh....”

He said, then he reached for a piece of toast, and some jam. Arthur sat in silence, watching this and waiting for the other to blow up at him or something else along those lines. However, when it didn't happen, he tilted his head and stared at the other, who was calmly eating his jam covered toast, humming.

“Well…?”

Arthur asked briskly, not liking the fact that nothing was being said or done. Alfred looked at him confused.

“Well what?”

Arthur gave a scoff and glared at the other man.

“Aren't you going to say anything else? Yell at me? Be upset with me?”

Alfred's eyes grew wide at the snappy tone the other was using, and seemed to shrink into his seat.

“Why would I be? You were trying to help me. I can tell it was an accident that it worked the way it did. Why would I be mad about something that has such sweet intentions?”

He asked, watching the other in case Arthur was going to go into one of his stormy moods. Instead Arthur completely froze up with a surprised look on his face. Alfred gave a small, concerned look at this and sat back up into his chair fully, one of his hands going out to cup the other man’s chin. Arthur shivered at the contact, as though he was shaking himself out of his stupor.

“I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it my English Rose. I don't blame you. And I believe you to be one of the most amazing magicians in this world. I believe you'll one day reverse the spell. Until then, we deal with it. One day at a time my Queen.”

Alfred said softly, watching as Arthur’s face broke out into a grateful smile.

“You're right… One day at a time. Who knew you were such a smooth talker, you git.”

He shot back, his normal personality shining through now that everything seemed to have worked itself out. Alfred pouted then.

“Hey… I'm not a git!”

He whined playfully, a content smile on his face as he watched Arthur burst into a round of chuckles. Yes. Everything would work itself out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
